eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Saga of Yasva V'Alear
| next = The Legacy of Yasva V'Alear| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *You must be level 80 to receive this quest. *You need to speak Sathirian to speak with the . Sathirian language can be obtained from the A Mysterious Black Tome quest line. *-35,000 faction will also be needed to speak to the residents for step 1.1 - This is not necessary if they are grey con to you, meaning you are 88 or above..You can perform Hides for Sebilis quest to start gaining factions. * Faction is not needed if your not an idiot and understand what the 'Sooth' spell in your spellbook does. * Steps # Head to in and to talk to . ## Talk to 8 . Just target and hail to begin your conversation. ## Return to . # Kill Undead in at until you get a Chest containing an . This item is Lore and may be purchased from the broker. The mobs CAN be grey con. #* Examine the . # Go to and hail the . (You can find him on the last ruins near the Fort) #* Kill the (83^^ TO 85^^^ Heroic - pretty tough). Approximately 20 minute respawn. # Harvest the from a Drake Nest in at . # Speak to at in West Freeport in the City of Freeport. #* Pay to bring him out of retirement. # I should search for the first missing flail, the . This item is a chest drop from or , both of which are found in front of and behind the red portal in . Alternatively, you can buy the item from a broker. #*NB: you may want to check if both flail heads are available on the broker (see next step) before you decide to purchase one as they drop in same place so you have to go there anyway if not. The mobs CAN be grey con. # I should search for the second missing flail, the . You can either loot it from a wooden chest that drops from , or , found near the red portal in , or you can now buy it from broker. The mobs CAN be grey con. # Go to the in . Hail the Iksar at , who will ask you to find 5 tablets. # Go back to and search for 5 clickable tablets. If you are careful, all of these tablets can be obtained while invisible, and because they respawn, this stage can be done solo. You can also exit and zone into a new new Chelsith instance after 30 minutes. Tablets are located here: #* Near the entrance #* In a pool #* At the This tablet can be obtained while invisible by climbing up the back of the shrine using the pillar at by jumping from the top of the shorter pillar to the right you can get just over the wall to the top tier and carefully inch forward between the 2 see-invis mobs until you are able to see enough of the tablet to click it. #* On the ramp near the Be careful of floating over head as they will see through invisibility if you are attempting to get this tablet while invisible. #* In the water below the ramp to the # Return to . # Kill Burynai in the (Kunzar Jungle) immediately west of the druid ring until you get the to drop in a small chest. Alternatively, you can also buy this off the broker now. The mobs CAN be grey con. # Return again to . # Kill 75 Reet Slaves in - either near the sporconids on the lower level, the labs on the upper level, or in the kitchen (look for orange dots on your map when you get close. Best in Slave Caves). # Kill in to acquire . He's located in the room upstairs containing the Drolvarg L&L book. You can also buy this item from broker. # Kill 8 Sarnaks in . (Level 70 guards in Gorowyn will work, solo/non-social/no faction hits) # Kill 8 Sarnaks in . The Solo ones at the entrance give updates. # Return to . # Go to for final kill (80^): #* The zone in to the Instance where the final mob (80^) is in front of where the Shard of Hate spawns "Xass's Hideout"(Like iron drill). There is an anvil on the ground near that location, click it to zone into instance. (Only Inquisitors on the same step may enter the instance.) STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Rewards * Outer Sebilis Residents